The Worst Day
by B. Bandit19
Summary: Sabrina was having the worst day and it just keeps getting worse MarcoxSabrina fluff


Well here is that MarcoXSabrina fic

* * *

It was cloudy dark morning and on days like this a certain teen by the name Sabrina knew it was going to bad day it

She was walking to school on her daily route that and she missed bus as was rushing to get their but as soon as she made she tripped over a rock and fell over and got a minor flesh wound she then pulled out a band-aid and covered her wound on her cheek as the day progress she just keeps being hurt her face was covered in bandages she had a slight black eye right now she was in the restroom checking on herself

"Oh man, this sucks." She said as she inspected her face just then Star came in saw her face

"Sabrina! What happened to you?" Star asked

"Just having a bad day Star nothing to worry about." She said to her as she exited the bathroom towards the gym for cheer practice, but as she did Brittany was already starting the route the group then stopped Brittney then looked at them

"Why did you stop," Brittany yelled the squad as they pointed to Sabrina Brittney then walked up to her and place an arm around her shoulder and directed her to the locker room

"Look, Sabrina, things aren't exactly working out I mean you aren't exactly a great cheerleader and I think that it would be in everyone and your best interest if we cut you from the team and I'm going to need you to give back the uniform." She said to her

"But, I don't understand? What did I do wrong." she asked

"Look you're a klutz and you're just going to keep getting hurt with these routines so It is for the best." She said as she left Sabrina she wanted to cry but she couldn't let this day win she just got change into a grey t-shirt with a white skirt and black leggings she then left the cheer outfit on the bench and ran out the back way and towards the front her face was trying to fight back her tears, as she was doing so she bumps into someone she looks up to see Marco

"Marco, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Oh Star go in trouble when she skipped class to hang with Oscar, so I'm just waiting for her." Marco said

"Can I wait with you?" Sabrina asked

"Sure." Marco said she then sets her stuff on his and sits next to him, Marco could feel that something was wrong with her and the bruises made him worried

"Hey, Sabrina you seem tenses is something wrong?" Marco asked

"No, I'm just having a bad day." She said as she as she tried to cover up her wounds

"Sabrina, are you sure that you are okay?" Marco asked

"Y-yeah." She said while looking away Marco then got closer

"Sabrina I know something's wrong you can tell." Marco insisted

"Marco I'm telling you it's nothing just a bad day." She insisted "I gotta go." as she grabbed her stuff and ran away leaving Marco confused as she was running she had her eyes closed the whole time till she reached her apartment complex and found her mother with their stuff out on the sidewalk her mother was in tears

"Mom? What's wrong?" Sabrina asked

"Oh, Sabrina you father cheated on me and to make it worse he chose her over me he even kicked us out to move her in with her." She said as she cried again

Sabrina then hugged her

"Mom, what do we do now?" She asked

"Don't worry I have a friend that would take us in." She said as a station wagon pulled up and out comes the Diaz's

"Mom, your friends with the Diaz's?"

"Yes, I am." She said as she grabbed her stuff and stuffed it in the car after a long drive they made it to the Diaz's household Sabrina then walked in but saw her mother didn't.

"Mom, what's wrong? Aren't you coming?" She asked her mother, she then walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders

"Sabrina, right now I need some time for myself so I'm going to be away for awhile so I asked Mrs. Diaz to look after you." She said to her Sabrina then felt like her whole world was going down

"Mom, please don't leave it's already been a horrible day please don't make it worse by leaving me too." Sabrina said with a sad tone

"I'm sorry but I hope you understand someday." She said as she got back in the car and drove off with Mrs. Diaz

"C'mon Sabrina let's go inside." He said as he grabbed her stuff and walked inside with her behind

"Kids I'm home." he yelled to get Star and Marco's attention as they ran down they saw Sabrina they rushed down to see her and give her hugs

"Hey Sabrina, it's going to be okay you have friends and you have us." Star said as she let's her go from the hug

"Okay, thank you." She said to Star

"C'mon let's go to your room." Marco said as he grabbed her suitcase and took it upstairs to Star's room

"I hope you don't mind sharing a room." she said as she created a bed for her

"Star, can you use your magic to turn back time?" She asked

"Sorry Sabrina, I can't mess with time again or I might break it." She said which made her sadder

"Well it was worth a shot." She said as she sat down on the bed

"Star, Sabrina I made Nachos!" Marco yelled from downstairs

"Cmon, let's get something to eat she said as she took her hand towards the kitchen where Marco was waiting for them holding a plate of nachos.

"You feel like eating?" Marco asked she nods her head and takes a chip and feel in love with it, she then started taking handfuls of it as she was doing it her face started to get stained with tears and cheese and without knowing it she ate the entire thing Marco and Star then started chuckling

"Wow I only see Star eat like that Sabrina." Marco said with a smile she then backed away and ran up the stairs but she tripped on the first step almost broke her nose but Marco caught her just in time

"Sabrina are you okay?" Marco said in a caring voice that when Sabrina could hold back her emotions the tears then began to fall she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and cried Marco then hugged back

"Marco this has been the worst day of my life I just wanted it to end at school but.. but."

"Shh, it's okay it's going to be okay." Marco said as he picked her up and hugged her again Marco then wiped the tears away from her eyes she then chuckled and placed her head on his chest

"It's funny, when I hold onto you I don't feel pain anymore." She said to him

"Sabrina?" Marco asked she looked up to be surprised by a kiss from him she then kissed back and let her tears flowed from her cheeks.

"It's going to be okay Sabrina." He said as they continued hugging ignoring the fact that Star was staring at them with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

Next one will be Rated M


End file.
